


I just need someone to rely on

by Rainbow_babys1



Category: SEAL Team - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_babys1/pseuds/Rainbow_babys1
Summary: What happens when she realises that you cant keep fighting life on your own, can she remember that Bravo is a family along with the unchatered waters of navigating a relationship of a member of her dads team.A/U as I have a bad feeling about season 3! I will borrow parts from the last two seasons though.





	1. It comes with the territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crash and Burn (you're not alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569184) by [LaserFocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserFocus/pseuds/LaserFocus). 

> Characters are not my own I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.
> 
> Has been posted unedited-unless otherwise mentioned. So any mistakes point them out to me and I'll see about changing them.

The light streaming through the curtains caused the banging behind her eyes to increase significantly, moaning as she rolled over to squint at the ringing alarm clock on her bedside table she released a very loud "shit" and scrambled out of bed stumbling into the vanity table and sending bottles and cases everywhere. "Mikey quick your gonna be late" Emma Hayes shouted through a hoarse throat ending in hacking coughs that caused her to sway where she stood. Wrapping her arms around her middle she paused for a moment trying to stop the shivering that was wracking through her body. I'm not ill, I'm not ill, she chanted to herself within her own mind. Hearing her brother banging about in his room preparing to leave for school she realised that she needed to get herself ready too deciding that she would forgo a shower considering how crap she felt, she made her way to the chest of drawers searching out a pair of track pants and a hoodie she was sure was Clays finding the most comfortable she slipped them over her tank top and pants.

Throwing her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head she decided that was as much of an effort she could make right now. Stumbling into the bathroom she paused as she caught a glimpse of her self, flushed red cheeks, grey complexion and above all the black marks under her eyes told her all she needed to know about shit today was gonna be. Turning to face the sink she turned on the cold tap and cupped her hands to splash the cool water on her heated skin, once finished she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began the morning ritual that was so familiar. "Emma" hollered Mikey up the stairs "come on I have your bag and a bagel for you" spitting the toothpaste out Emma pushed herself from the bathroom unit and began to make her way out of the bedroom door into the hallway and down the stairs gripping the handrail tight so that she didn't fall as the world swam in front of her eyes, pausing she shook her head to clear the fuzziness away its just because I've just got up was the fleeting thought before it got lost in the tons of other thoughts that flew threw her brain. Grabbing her keys from the sideboard and taking her bag from Mikey, Emma ushered him out of the house and into the car. Gripping the steering wheel tight and taking a moment to breath before breaking into another round of hacking coughs caused Mikey to look at her in concern. "Hey Ems are you okay? You sound ill" Mikey questioned her. Shrugging him off " I'm fine Mikey just a little cough,cold thing I'll be fine" Emma sent Mikey a reassuring smile and turned the key starting the engine and set of for school. Looking down at the dash she realised that they may just make it if there was no traffic, feeling a cold shiver she blasted the heating and hoped that she could make it through her classes.

Arriving at the school she pulled into the lot and pulled up next to Hannah's car who was leaning against the trunk whilst texting someone.Hannah looked up and waved the looked back down. As she went to grab her bag and a coat always kept in the back Mikey reminded her that he had practice tonight so would need her to drop him off and pick him up replying in affirmative Emma groaned inside her own head. Stepping out of the truck and locking he door behind them Hannah placed her phone into her pocket approached " girl I tried ringing you like 7 times" Emma patted her pocket for her nonexistent phone a realised that in her hurry she must of forgot to grab it. " Sorry Han I must of forgot it" Was the softly spoken reply. Hannah stepped closer to Emma and looked at her and realised that Emma was not well enough to be at school or doing anything but sleeping " hey you look real I'll you should go home and rest" she suggested concerned by the seat beginning to show on Emma's temple. " no I'm fine just a cold, I have to much to do to be ill today, Mikey has practice, groceries need to be done, classes, homework I'll be fine" Emma replied stubbornly jutting out her chin in a way that reminded Hannah of Jason. "Okay but don't push yourself okay. Even if you go home and the come back for Mikey after you got some rest." Hannah cautiously advised her independent, stubborn determined friend.

Vowing to herself to keep an eye of Emma she linked their arms and began the walk into the building stopping when Emma had a coughing fit and need to regain her breath. "Em, seriously you shouldn't be here" Hannah told Emma after the fifth time in as many minutes but Emma shook her off and continued to home room. Sinking into her seat Emma began to notice the shaking of her limbs and just how cold she really was, pulling her coat closer to herself she began to think that maybe Hannah was right and that she shouldn't be at school. No pull up your big pants Emma Hayes, your dad is relying on you was the sustaining thought that kept Emma sitting her seat focuses on the board in front that kept swimming in and out of focus even when Hannah joined her at the same desk minutes later. When the bell rang signalling the end of home period Emma realised that she had no idea of what was said throughout the last hour.

Noticing that Hannah was stood next to her chair waiting for her to get up and move to next period, leaning down she groped round her feet for her bag, settling the strap on her she used the table to push her self into standing ignoring how the room swam around her like it had earlier in the morning. Staggering to the door following Hannah seemed to take 20 years instead of the 20 seconds it actually took, standing outside the classroom door Emma leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath, legs feeling like jelly and body aching like she'd been on one of her dads training weeks. "Emmy look I didn't mean to push you earlier but I'm just really worried about you" Hannah reached out for Emma's hand but pulled back at the heat radiating off of it "jheeze emma your burning up you need to go see the nurse" concern shining in her eyes made Emma listen to her childhood friend. "No no it's fine Hannie, I'm gonna go home and rest if I go to the nurse they'll try ringing my dad and then he'll worry and you know he can't worry when he's away" Emma panicked. "Hey hey calm down Emmie go home and call me later if you need me to bring Mikey home" Hannah calmly spoke, tears shining in her eyes at the bleak reminder of why there could be no distraction when on a mission.

Emma took a deep breath that was interrupted with another coughing fit that seemed to go on longer than any of the others. Emma panted for a few moments before bracing her legs through sheer willpower and pushed of the wall gave Hannah a smile that was more of a grimace and began to make her way back to the truck intending to go home and curl up under her blanket. Hannah followed her progress down the hall before grabbing her phone and texting "hey check in with Emma" .

Clays POV

The complete mission had been an utter fuck up- from dodgy Intel to the target getting away, the nasty bruise forming on Clays chest and beginning to work its way up round his collar bone was proof enough that something had gone wrong. Looking around the c17 Clay could see that all of his brothers couldn't wait to get back to base and back to civilisation that didn't involve dust and sand. They were all setting up the hammocks readying themselves for the 13 hour flight back stateside. Jason stood next to him watching the same thing with relief that all of the were returning home prevalent in his eyes "kid have you text Em? To say we're on our back stateside?" He spoke quietly so that the rest of the team didn't start their usual jokes of Clay tapping the boss's daughter and the modified locker talk considering they'd watched her group up. " Yeah no answer though, she's probably asleep boss, it's what 11pm there?" " yeah" Jason raised his hand to rub over his face "everything okay jas?" Clay questioned realising that his boss was concerned over something "it's fine, Em just didn't sound herself when I spoke to her last night" "She seemed fine when I text her before the shit show, she's probably tired jas, I'll check in with her when we land if it's okay with you?" He asked, knowing that Jason still wasn't comfortable with his 18year old daughter dating one of his team, let alone with the six year age gap, that said Jason was beginning to come around knowing that Alanna had supported it in the end and watching the way his youngest team member treated his princess like she she deserved.

"Yeah I gonna get some shut eye kid so should you"Jason responded as he moved away to his hammock near Ray's. Climbing into the hammock Clay led there looking at the picture of him and Emma looking back at him at couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Opening the messaging function he clicked on Emma's icon and typed out a quick text asking her to call him when she woke that done he locked his screen not trusting that the guys wouldn't go through the texts to use against him and that's not what he wanted. Shifting to get in a better position that wouldn't add pressure to his already sore chest Clay closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep.

Hearing movement next to him Clay slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to refocus his eyes until he was looking up at the interior of the C17 and the concerned eyes of Trent who looked like he was checking up on the bruising which was making itself known in a persistent ache that radiated up his jaw when he opened his mouth to say " give a man some warning Trent" the man in question just smirked in response and questioned " how bad the pain? Nothing broken but your gonna be a rainbow for a while" Clay took some time to think about how much he was in, brain still muddled with sleep " um about a six man" Trent just nodded like he expected that response and handed over two painkillers that should handle it. "Trent how's the kid doing?" Questioned Jason as he walked towards them "fine boss be a bit technicolor for a weeks or so" Jason shook is head and winced in sympathy as he took a look at the damage Clay had taken "oh she is sooo going to have something to say about that " He said.

Clay moved to get up grimaces appearing on his face the boys lending a hand to get him upright which was clearly appreciated by the nod in their direction as he walked over to the benches. Glancing at his phone he realised that they would be landing in roughly four hours and he still hadn't heard from Emma. This was slightly worrying as she never missed a check in and when he looked up at Jason and received a shake of his head in acknowledgement of the silent question lifting the phone to his ear he rang her number and after a few moments heard her voicemail she just missed it that's all he reassured himself and after a couple of minutes retried knowing that there was no reason for her not to answer as it was a half day. The non answer was beginning to make him anxious as he tried again and again but received the same voicemail message each time. Shooting of another text to her asking if everything was okay didn't do much to ease the knot in the bottom of his stomach. Sonny called out "hey pretty boy what's your plans when we land seeing the pretty princess Miss Hayes?" Seeing Jason stiffen at the beginning of the locker room talk beginning Clay was quick to respond with " better than seeing anymore of your face son" which sparked a round of laughter from the rest of the guys. "You keep trying her" Jason murmured as he moved back to his own kit to grab his phone. Jason sat away from the rest of the team staring down at his phone with a frown creasing his forehead, the constant attempts of phone calls evident in the way he kept lifting his phone to his ear for a few moments before putting it back down and watching the screen for a few more before repeating the pattern. This continued periodically over the course of the next two hours interspersed with texts from the both of them that still went unanswered each one sharing concerned looks between them whilst maintaining conversations with the team so as to not raise concerns with them. Twenty minutes before landing Clay heard the tell tell ping of a message of his phone and frowned when looked down to see Hannah's name alongisde 'hey check in with Em'.

Walking over to Jason, Clay flashed him the text that he'd just received causing raised eyebrows and and order "soon as we land you go and check on her" Clay could do nothing but nod in agreement knowing that his superior had to complete AAR before leaving base.


	2. When your cold, I'll hold you tight to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- characters are still not mine unfortunately☹️  
I'm going to be looking for a beta pretty soon as I've found I'm missing things on read throughs and this muse seems to be leading this from an intended one-shot to many chapters planned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy guys and feedback welcome as long as it's constructive😉

Clay left base as soon as humanly possible which cause heckles from the rest of the guys saying he was ‘whipped’ and ‘how he couldn’t even go 72 hours without needing his misses’ that one coming from Sonny, all he could do was shake his head and carry on to the car keys ready in his hand. Chucking his kit into the trunk before Climbing into the car caused his chest to ache as the blood rushed forwards against the tender sensitive skin. Pushing the key into the ignition he pulls away from the base intent on getting to his girl and finding out why on Earth she was of the grid.

***********

Emma made it out to her truck (well her dads truck) feeling like she’d just ran the marathon in stiletto heels rather than walk the short distance between home room and the car lot. Coughing becoming worse she barely managed to start the truck and pull away before another round hit her causing tears to well up in her eyes that she blinked away rapidly “I will not cry over some stupid cough” she murmured to herself as though it would prevent the emotional outburst that was fast approaching from occurring. Pulling onto the driveway Emma realised she didn’t remember any of the journey home, taking the familiar route on auto-pilot.

Taking a deep breath that cause her even more coughing she stepped out of the truck leaving her bag and coat on the passenger seat, using her keys to unlock the door was slightly more problematic that she’d experienced before as her hands were shaking and the tears were making it hard to see but she managed it before stumbling into the hallway,slamming the door shut behind her making her head thud behind her eye lids. Placing one foot in front of the other she began the arduous journey of climbing up the mountain before her, reaching her bedroom she fell onto her bed curling up under her comforter not caring that she still had her shoes on or her phone was continuously vibrating. I’m gonna die was her last thought before unconsciousness swept her away to dreams of burning heats alternated with artic chills. That was the way Emma stayed until she heard the thundering of a fist against the front door along with someone shouting her name. “I’m coming” she croaked barely opening her eyes as she struggled from the blanket that was wrapped around her like a cocoon stumbling and staggering her way towards the noise that was pounding through her head at the same time as the fists collided with the wooden door.

As she blearily opened the door she was confronted with the most concerned face that she had ever seen Clay wear and that includes the day she discovered her mom had been killed in a RTC.  
“Clay what are you doing here? Aren’t you meant to be in some god forsaken country getting bad guys” she questioned confused and trying to inject some humour in was turning into a very embarrassing moment considering how she was sure she was looking. Oh fuck I haven’t even done my hair and I must stink by the way my clothes are sticking to me she thought to herself.

Emma leaned against the wooden frame of the door exhausted whilst she watched Clay run his eyes over her soaked clothes, before focusing on her face “ Em, baby you okay?” Concern pouring off of him in palpable waves. She swallowed harshly choking out “I’m..okay...flu” when the cough exploded out her chest causing her body to rattle the door. “Shit babe let’s get you back to bed before you collapse” Clay exclaimed before stepping into the house and sweeping her into his arms “ooooph” puffed out of her lungs with the movement whilst he used his foot to nudge the door shut.

********

Arriving outside Jason’s Clay was surprised to see the truck on the driveway as he pulled in behind it and cut the engine still holding onto the steering will both hands gazing at the house that showed no signs of movement. Breathing as deep as he could, he blew out a breath mentally preparing himself for what he could find behind that door. Stepping out of the car he shut the door and began to make his way to the front door, raising his fist he began to pound on it whilst shouting out "Emma answer the damn door" after a couple of minutes he moved away from the door and began looking the through the blinds into the living room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he returned to the door and banged the door a few more times, hearing a muffled sound on the stair he waited anxiously for Emma to open the door.

Catching sight of her through the glass panes he was shocked to see her absolutely drenched and stumbling around the hallway, tripping over her own feet and using the wall to propel herself to where he was waiting. As she opened the door he noticed the slightly unfocused look in her eye and the way she was struggling to hold herself up using the door to support herself, the sound of her coughing broke Clay out of his inspection "shit babe lets get you back to bed before you collapse" scooping her into his arms he nudged the door shut gritting his teeth from the burning burn in his chest as the bruising voiced its displeasure over the extra pressure. Not caring about his own pain the only thought how long has she been sick and why didn't she tell him.

On feeling the heat radiating of of Emma and sweat beginning to soak into his own clothes he began to carefully climb the stairs ensured that he didn't bang her head into the walls as he reached her bedroom he turnt slightly so that he upper body passed through the door frame first, lowering her gently onto the edge of the bed and kneeling in front of her he gently coaxed her to raise her head too look him in the eyes, seeing them glazed and unfocused "Em, how long you been sick darling?"

"Started..a few...days ago" she tried to speak through the chattering of her teeth as her body was racked with cold shivers causing her to cough further as he body shook with the force of them both combined. Reaching behind her Clay grabbed the comforter realising that it was soaking wet too and her sheets he came to the conclusion that before she could get back into it, it would have to be changed and so would she. "Babe, we gotta get you out of those wet clothes" she looked despaired by him seeing her unclothed so he jumped in " I'm not gonna look at your like that right now babe, the first time I see you naked I want it to be our choice okay?" A small smile hit Emma’s face as she gave a small nod, Clay wandered over to her draws and started to grab a worn t-shirt that he was sure was Jason's and a pair of sleep shorts wanting her to be comfortable but also not too covers as he knew her temperature was getting to high just by the sweat pouring off her and the shaking in her body.

Turning to look at her, he couldn't help but think to himself that even so sick she was still the most beautiful girl- no woman that he wanted to be with. Walking closer he laid the dry items down next to her and gave her a reassuring still before grabbing her arms and hoisting her towards himself intent on wrapping her in his arms to give her the comfort he could tell she was to stubborn to ask for. Looking down into effect face where she snuggled into his chest filled him with such a feeling of contentment that he had to clear his throat before he could speak again " babe?" A coughing fit made him pause whilst she caught her breath afterwards.  
"Mmm" she groaned as though it took to much energy to speak " come on let's get you out of those wet clothes" guiding her arms to his shoulders he began to pull the hoodie and tank top up over her body with some help from Emma as she lifted her arms straight for it to slide completely off, feeling the chill even more she moaned in displeasure " why is it so cold?" She questioned him desperately trying to ignore her nudity and the feeling that she was slowly freezing to death. Holding her arms up she felt him slide the dry t-shirt that touched her knees and if she smelt closely enough had the faint linger of her dads cologne. "It's not cold babe, it's your body reacting to your temperature" Clay could tell that his answer bought her no comfort right now so sped into the next part. Lowering her to sitting on the bed he began to under her converse, peeling of her socks and encouraging her to lift her bottom when he grabbed the waistband of the track pants she was wearing. Keeping his eyes focuses on anywhere but her legs he reached for her sleep shorts and began sliding them up her legs with Emma anticipating his every move.

He gave her a peck on the lips whilst motioning for her to stand again which cause a pitiful shake of the head and Clay watched as she attempted to crawl back into the mass of wet sheets and comforter for warmth. " Babe come on you can't sleep there" he pleaded with her as she looked at him with pleading eyes " come on babe you can rest in your dads bed til I change your sheets?"

"Please don't make me move" she pleaded with him shaking her head softly. "I'm sorry beautiful" he whispered softly as he leant over and once again picked her up in his arms and carried her into Jason's room, depositing her into the middle of the bed once he'd used a free hand to pull back the blanket. "Rest babe" he coached her as he placed a kiss onto her sweaty forehead not caring in the least. "I'll be right back I'm gonna go text your dad and change your bed okay" she wrinkled her nose but made a noise of agreement before shuffling further down into the blankets.

********  
Emma could hear Clay moving about the house, collecting linen from the cupboard at the end of the hall and his footsteps as he neared her bedroom door opposite. As she lay there she thought about how Clay was being so comforting right now although she knew that she didn't look her best and wasn't acting her best. As she began to cough she pushed herself to sitting and tried to grasp her breath in between each one, it seemed to last forever but settled as quickly as it began her collapsing out from supporting her weight she flopped onto her back and groaned piteously. Trying to get comfortable again she fidgeted around and soon began to feel her eyes drifting shut again.

***********

Leaving Emma led on the bed was one of the hardest things Clay probably had to do but knowing Jason would be going out of his mind with worry he knew he had to text him and give him a sit rep.

_Boss, with Emma, she's running a temperature, lethargic._  
_Form what I can guess flu, have eyes on. _  
_See you soon_  
_CS_

He sent of rapidly, not expecting a reply but not really surprised when his phone buzzed 2 minutes later with Jason's response:

_Look after my girl._

Slipping his phone back into his pocket Clay walked towards the cupboard at the end of hall for the clean bedding, reaching inside he grabbed a new sheet and comforter before making his way back to Emma's room. Right the sooner I do this the sooner I can back to her passed his mind as he stripped the old bedding off and heaped it in a pile on the floor to be dealt with later before remaking with military precision that was second nature. Feeling the burn from his multi-coloured patchwork he knew that he had to take a break and definitely find some Tylenol.  
  
Leaving the bedroom Clay peaked into Jason's bedroom finding Emma moaning in her sleep mumbling "cold daddy" seeing her distress broke his heart knowing that there wasn't much he could do for her even if he wanted to moving towards the bed he stroke her forehead in a way he knew she liked giving her some comfort whilst also reassuring her with warm words "shh babe I'm here." Not caring about his own comfort or pain he crossed to the other side of the bed kicking his shoes off once he reached his destination and climbed on behind her wrapping his arm over her, holding her close to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I found it a lot easier writing from a semi Clay point of view in this chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies and remember to review❤️


	3. I'll hold you up when you need me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see an insight into Emma this time round and Clay gets to realise somethings to.
> 
> Jason makes his appearance to along with Blackburn briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not my own I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.
> 
> Has been posted unedited so any mistakes point them out to me and I'll see about changing them.
> 
> As always read and review.. I love reading them❤️  
Enjoy lovelies

Feeling like she was in pure hell as her body pulled her back into consciousness, Emma couldn't help thinking that feeling the way she did came with some benefits if the weight of the arm slung across her waist was any indication. Blinking rapidly to clear blurry eyes, that burnt when looking around the sun lit room causing her to squint back at her boyfriends form led out behind her. "Nmmerr" escaped her mouth before she could stifle it as she shifted around so that she could raise herself up onto her elbow to look down at the sleeping SEAL caused the arm to tighten around her before releasing again. Looking down at Clays sleeping face she could see the strain lines around his eyes and creases in between his eyebrows that he normally didn't have, concern raising inside her she stroked a shaking finger across his forehead in an attempt to erase them holding a breath as he twitched in his sleep before settling down. Feeling the burning of her chest she raised her hand to her own chest and formed a weak fist and began to rub her sternum in a circular motion before deciding to try some Tylenol to see if it would help with this flu she was currently mad down with.

Shuffling her bottom towards the edge of the bed she paused to not disturb her sleeping partner she placed a shaking weak leg onto the floor before bringing the other to join it. Led on an angle leg hanging on the floor she realised was not a comfortable position and left her with the problem of moving Clays arm of her upper body and finding the strength to actually get herself to standing. Let's gently roll his arm of me then I can do it she thought to herself, not noticing the man next to her led there watching her, waiting for her next move. Turning her head she was startled to see to blue eyes look into hers. When he raised an eyebrow in silent question of her actions she felt heat rush to her cheeks that was no way connected to her fever.  
"Um... I need to pee and some Tylenol" she explained hoping that he wouldn't question why she trying to badly impersonate some kind of ninja, of course today was not going to be her day "why didn't you just wake me babe?" He questioned whilst lifting his arm, before grabbing her hands with one arm and pulling her to sitting. "Didn't want to wake you" Emma murmured as she pushed herself to standing, panting at the exertion needed.

Slowly making her way to the door she looked back to see Clay beginning to leave the bed himself "you going now?" She questioned hating how insecure she sounded in that moment, looking down at the floor not wanting to him to see how her eyes had filled with tears at the thought. "What are you going on about Em?" He questioned as he crossed across the room towards her, she felt his arms hook onto hers but refused to raise her head to look at him until she felt him place two fingers under her chin and raising it so she had no choice to face him. " Em, I'm not going anywhere babe, specially not whilst your like this" he explained, softly looking into her eyes before pulling her towards himself to tuck under his chin.

Emma stayed that way before the needs of her body became more urgent than they were before, she couldn't help how vulnerable she felt at the present time and found it difficult to look into his face, instead taking a breath and pulling away from the comfort offered " okay" she whispered but turning slightly to reach the door frame intent on heading to the bathroom but never making it as her vision swam in front of her completely turning black, pitching to the side she expected to feel the floor but instead Emma felt the reassuring feeling of familiar arms catch her before it could.

"Babe...You okay" Clays panicked voice pierced the darkness and Emma looked into his worried eyes, shaking her heads to clear the haze of black from the corners of her vision. Taking a breath she went to nod but not before Clay asked again " babe answer me you okay?" The hysteria beginning to build in his voice noticeable "yeah" she cleared her throat slightly before continue with a cough "went dizzy.. Fine now" she reassured him trying to push herself up to standing again. " babe let me help okay? When did you last have a drink?"  
"Um" she thought about but no recollection appeared of remembering to have one recently, or even today rose to the forefront of her mind, the coffee cup from the previous night however swam into focus causing her to pause before answering _was that really the last thing I drank?_ She questioned herself before swallowing and raising her head "last night...maybe" she uttered knowing that he was going to have something to say about her not drinking any fluids this morning.  
"Shit babe, no wonder you collapsed" was all he said before scooping her up into his arms with an ease that astounded her as well as made her brain rattle inside its skull. As he made his way down the hallway she realised he was taking her downstairs causing her to pull on his collar and squeak out a very embarrassed request to be taken to the bathroom first.

*************

Looking down at Emma's face as she squeaked out a request for the bathroom, Clay was taken aback by the embarrassment he could see swim in in her eyes, almost as though she was embarrassed just by needing that help to go to the toilet. That's got to to change, she should ask me for help with things he thought to himself, inclining his head in agreement and angling his body to hit the family bathroom at the top of the stairs. Nudging the door open with his back he carried her over to the toilet before placing her down on the closed lid, looking into her eyes for any sign of disorientation he asked " gonna be alright?" At her nod of ascent he turnt and stepped back outside the door to give her the privacy she needed to complete her business. Hearing the flush he went to enter but instead was greeted by Emma stood hand raised as though to open the door herself. Giving her a smile he couldn't help but peck her lips noticing how dry and chapped they were but refraining from commenting, raising a half smile to her face, as her other hand is pressed against her chest he grabs the one still lingering in the air before raising it to his mouth to press a kiss against the back of it. "Everything okay Em" he asks looking her in the the eyes knowing he'd spot a lie if she covering how she really felt. " um" he gives her a minute watching as she closes her eyes in what he thinks is shame but soon realises is embarrassment when she answers him " I thought I needed to go pee but I couldn't?" She sounded so so young and lost in that moment that he can't help but feel his heartbreak for her "that's probably the dehydration babe" he reassures but makes a note to keep an eye more closely on her and to ring Trent for some advice sure that Jason wouldn't mind.  
  
Catching his reflection in the corner of his eye he remembers his need for some painkillers "babe you got any tylenol in here" Emma gives a questioning look but nods before pointing to the medical cupboard next to the mirror, moving towards it she opens the door and grabs out the packet taking two for herself she hands the packet to Clay. Opening her mouth she pops them in before leaning into the sink to fill her mouth from the tap. Looking up embarrassed Emma realises what she just done but smiles when Clay copies her actions.

"Lets get you a drink" he states before once again picking her up into arms and carrying her down to the kitchen. Moving towards the fridge Clay couldn't help but glance back to make sure Emma was still sat were he'd place her on the island, worrying about whether he needed to be calling in reinforcements or if she just needed to rest and fluids to recover from whatever it was that seemed to be wiping her out. Grabbing out the jug of water he carried it over to the cupboard storing the glasses and reached up grabbing the bigger ones before filling it and carrying it over to Emma. Sitting it down next to her, he couldn't help but notice that she soaked right through again and was constantly rubbing at her chest as though it was hurting her. Emma looked up at him giving a small smile in thanks before reaching for the glass and grabbing it with both hands when she realised she was shaking to much to hold it with only one.

"Small sips" he reminded cautious of overloading her stomach with liquid. She nods her head in acquiescence before placing the glass down the water barely having touched her lips. Clay grabbed the glass from where she'd put it down raising it to her lips "bit more babe" he insisted realising that she had no interest in drinking any more, her hands having returned to rubbing circles against her chest. "Hurting" he questioned, knowing that she wouldn't offer the information willingly but determined none the less to find out exactly she was feeling. "Mhmmm feels, tight weird I dunno" she whispered as though the acknowledgement wouldn't seem so important if not said a normal tone. " tell me if if gets worse babe" Clay half begged whilst pulling her into a brief hug before moving towards the kettle intent on a coffee. "Clay?" Emma seemed hesitant but took a deep breath for courage before asking " can I have a cuddle?" Knowing how much that took he immediately returned to her wrapping her into his space for however long she needed it or until the kettle boiled whichever came first.

***********

  
Asking Clay for a hug had to be the hardest thing she had to ask from anyone in a while. After her mom died and she forced her dad back to the team she knew that she'd have to step up and become responsible for the house and Mikey whilst her dad was spun up and im doing a pretty damn good job sure it was difficult, tiring and on some days damn right exhausting between cooking, classes, cleaning, groceries shopping, taking Mikey to practices she was lucky if she got time to spend with her own friends. But she was proud of what she was achieving managing all of it without a murmur of complaint, oh there were times that she wanted to rage at the world for the unfairness of it all, for taking her mom away from her when she still needed her but those days were getting further apart now especially when she sees how her dad would beam at her when he returned from a spin up knowing that she kept everything together.

That alone stopped her every time she thought of asking for an extension of class work shed forgotten instead staying up all night to complete it to hand in the following day. Getting up a four instead of six so that she could prepare that nights evening meal so that Mikey would always have food to eat after practice never asking any of the women to help even though she knew they would be more than happy to even for an evening a week to help her out. She wanted her dad to know he could rely on her for anything, not wanting him to worry him and distract from what was important when he was away and that was returning home in one piece. Swallowing harshly she briefed in the safety and smell of Clays cologne wishing more than anything she could wrap herself up inside it and carry it with her always.

Looking into his eyes she couldn't help herself from worrying why he needed painkillers? _Is he hurt?_ Knowing that unless she asked she wouldn't get an answer she bluntly asked " are you hurt?" She know the teams guys didn't like to show weakness or pain so the only way to get them to admit it was to leave them no choice but to answer. "It's nothing babe" he responded but set her on edge when he reused to look her in the eyes "Clay tell me!" She all but demanded feeling the breath he released as he realised he wasn't getting out of answering. "Had a bit of a rough time and got a few bruises that's all babe, Trent checked me over I'll be fine" he promised pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Believing him she gave him a peck to the side of his neck where she rested her head, savouring the moment.

Hearing the kettle whistle from behind Clay, Emma used it as a distraction to pull away from him and build up the walls that had briefly come down. "Kettles ready" she stated the obvious causing a smirk and quirk of an eyebrow from the handsome man still stood in front of her "what?" She questioned when he didn't show any sign of moving away from her "nothing". Emma watched as he leaned down to kiss her forehead before returning to the kettle and the caffeine that awaited him.

***********

The glimpses of behind the armour that Emma seemed to have melded to her body warmed Clay better than anything he could of asked for himself. "You need anything else darling?" She needs more rest Clay notice that Emma was running her finger round the rim of the glass whilst her eyes shut every few minutes as she curled herself inwards to rest on the counter top in front of her. Instead of answer she just grunted "nug uh" in return. Taking that as a negative Clay stood and just observed her without her knowing, seizing the moment that never seemed to occur. She's always busy, never stopping to relax was the first thing he realised, it never crossing his mind behind now as it seemed so natural to her like she enjoyed the constant activity during her every waking moment. "Babe more water" he insisted noticing the closed eyes and deepening breathing, startling her into alertness. She nodded before taking another sip followed by another. Glaring down at herself, he noticed her muscles bunching in her shoulders as she pushed herself upright, more dragging her feet than walking towards him. Concerned Clay stepped forwards to meet her halfway which she gives a weak smile to before a look of pain crosses her face.

He's sees it before it happens, her face becoming blank as though even thought had been wiped from her mind, eyes glazing over before rolling into the back of her head. Jumping into action Clay barely managed to catch her before her head would of collided with the tiled floor of the kitchen. Lowering her to the floor he checked her pulse finding it there but faster than he'd ever felt one before, tapping her cheek her called her name into her ear trying to get a response or her to regain consciousness, not knowing what to do he grabbed his phone all calling the one man that would have the answers he needs.

"_Yeah_"  
"Emma's collapsed"  
"_Trent now_" was the tart response Clay knew not to take personally.  
"Yes boss"  
"_On my way_" was last thing Clay heard before the dial tone kicked in. Checking Emma's pulse and turning her onto her side into the recover position after checking she was breathing was the only thing Clay could do before following orders and ringing Trent. When he answered "man down Jas's, it's Emma" he breathed down the phone knowing that he'd understand and hearing "I'll be five man" was enough that could could take a deep breath relaxing enough to sit next to Emma carding his fingers through her hair hoping she was getting some comfort even unconscious. "Babe please wake up" he pleaded with the unconscious blonde who he was realising meant more to him than he'd ever experienced before.

************

  
Jason looked down at his phone at his messages alerting him to a new text that had just arrived from Clay. Panic had been slowly eating its way into his stomach the longer he went without hearing from bravo 6, the kid new he had to report in a soon as he reached his wayward daughter. He hoped she knew that if she didn't have a good reason for missing her checking then she was going to be in a world of trouble. Opening the message he was relieved but the relief soon warped into concern over how sick his eldest actually was for her to not respond to them both.

_Boss, with Emma, she's running a temperature, lethargic._  
Form what I can guess flu, have eyes on.  
See you soon  
CS

Taking a deep breath and refocusing on the after action report in front of him he responded with _Look after my girl_. Knowing that the sooner he finished the sooner he could get home and check her over himself, resigning himself to having to trust his daughter to someone else for the time being left a bitter taste in his mouth that he didn't want to evaluate any closer at the present.

Two hours later he was glad to be done, throwing his pen down he stood, knees crunching at the change of position easily ignored as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair intending to drop the report off with Blackburn before heading home to his family when his phone buzzes and starts to blare his ringtone for clay out. Grabbing it and raising it to his ear he clicks accept call.

"Yeah"  
"Trent now"  
"on my way"

Running out the door he almost forgets the AAR in his hand, only remembering when he slams it Blackburns chest as he passes him in the corridor. Blackburn is startle before shouting at his retreating back " what's going on" hearing " it's Emma" Blackburn jogs to his own office grabbing the phone and calling in the family.

"Get to Jas's it's Emma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking for Emma right now are they? Bravo soon will be appearing😍  
And can things get much more worrying for poor Emma? We will see. I have an idea and plan for where things are going with this but this muse seem to have a mind of its own.


	4. Chapter 4

-

4

Trent was shocked seeing Bravos youngest member's number flash up on his phone, concern pooling in the pit of his stomach, the kid never rang this soon after a spin up unless something was wrong. Soon enough the picture become clear, twisting his stomach into knots he was sure would never be able to be undone bravo one was very rarely man down so what on earth was going on. Making his way out of the store he was thankful that he hadn't unpacked his medbag from the trunk yet if bravo one was down then chances were he was going to need it.

Arriving at the house he wasn't surprised to see Clays Chevy parked up behind the truck after receiving the call sign from him. Gripping the wheel in between clenched fists he took a breath steeling himself for what he may find behind the closed door before grabbing his kit and heading out of the truck, jogging to the door he didn't bother to knock just barged straight in calling out as he did so "where you too man?"

"Kitchen" was the relieved voice of the kid, making his way back he was surprised by the sight in front of him. Eyes scanning the room his training kicked in crossing the room in very few strides he slid to his knees "what happened?"

*********

Sat amongst his children and their toys, Ray couldn't help but be thankful to be back with his family, he'd missed them more than usual this mission especially after delivering a Saudi boy back to his parents, he couldn't help but be reminded of how truly lucky he was that his children were growing up without the fear of abduction or fear of anything that would destroy the happy bubble of childhood dreams they lived in - well not anymore than the average child - he supposed, they were healthy and relatively happy depending on the time of day. Glancing up he noticed his beautiful wife Naima watching them with a beaming smile on her face, he knew it wasn't easy for her but he was so thankful that he found the woman all those years ago and that she accepted every part of him including his profession. Standing he encouraged his children to play between themselves whilst he went and gave their momma a cuddle too. Pulling her close he couldn't help but breath in her hair, taking comfort in the familiar smell that hadn't changed in all the years he'd known her, swapping places so that he was the one leaning against the frame of door he pulled her back into his chest, content to stand and immerse himself in the feeling of home.

Pulling away in disappointment at the sound of his phone, fishing it from his pocket confusion grew seeing his Lieutenant Commanders number, he answered immediately subconsciously straightening his back bracing himself for whatever news Blackburn was going to impart "sir"

"Get yourself to Jas's, it's Emma" was the strict instruction before the call disconnected leaving the dial tone buzzing in his ear. Ray didnt Even try to explain to Naima as he looked down into her eyes and could see the worry in them too "go" was all she said before stepping away both of them recollecting the last time they received a call similar had tore a family apart leaving two children without their mother and their beloved grieving his wife. Ray had barely enough time to say "I'll call you" before slamming the door and jumping into their SUV high tailing it down the street not knowing what he was going to be facing.

*********

Jason’s head was spinning as he ran towards the exit, ignoring people jumping out of his way and noticing Mandy calling out his name as he passed her, not slowing in his haste to reach his daughter. _How could this be happening again_ span around in his head jumbling with images of her led on the floor not breathing dying in Clays arms whilst he was here just like Alanna his subconscious voice whispered spitefully before being slammed down by one sounding like his late wife stop being a idiot jas, she's gonna be okay.

"Fuck" he screamed into the air as he reached the parking lot realising that he'd left his truck with Emma before he left, she was meant to picking up when he landed.Not noticing Blackburn behind him he clasped his shoulder he couldn't help but swim round ready to defend himself, settling back down once he recognised his LC he couldn't help the lump forming in his throat. How hard is it to just get home when I'm needed he couldn't help but the self loathing that ran through his mind.

Feeling himself being led towards Eric’s SUV he let out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding, grateful to have his brothers to watch his back, he was even more relieved when Eric pressed down on the gas after passing the security gate without him having to ask speeding of in the direction of his house.

*********

Looking across towards the broody figure in his passenger seat Blackburn knew the only way to communicate with his Master chief would be cool hard facts, he was too worried over Emma to respond to anything different.

“Sit rep” he ordered clearly wanting to know what was going on with his pseudo niece, not able to handle facing an unknown situation regarding the girl he could remember toddling around his feet with missing teeth showing through a bright radiant grin.

“Emma hasn’t checked with either me or Clay since last night when she mentioned to the kid she didn’t feel well”

“That’s why Clay shot of so quickly when he landed?” Eric questioned piecing together the out of character behaviour for their youngest member together first the first time all day. “Yeah told him to go check on her and report back, said she was fine just the flu, next I know is she collapsed and he’s ringing me”

“She’s gonna be fine Jason” Blackburn reassured the anxious father, whilst knowing that nothing was going to ease the tension in his brothers shoulders apart from holding his baby girl in his arms “five minutes out” Jason just nodded gripping the door handle tighter.

**********

Clay felt the rubber band that had been crushing his lungs release when he heard Trent’s voice permeate the air around him, the humming of the fridge ceased to be the only sound he could her in the all too quiet house. Clutching Emma’s hand tighter to his own he promised her that Trent would make her feel better. In his peripheral vision he noticed the 6”2 clear the room before sliding down to his knees next to them. Rolling Emma onto her back he checked her pulse asking “What happened” Trent asks finished counting how many beats per minute as he snaps on some gloves pulled from which ever mysterious place the guy likes to keep them. “Huh?” Clay blinks up at him like he has no clue or remember acne of why they were here “snap out of it Clay, what’s her condition?”

“Uh,when I got here she was running a fever, clothes were soaked brother I’ve never seen anything like it” Trent runs his hands down Emma’s body checking for any obvious signs of injuriethat could be obvious cause of her unconsciousness. Clay pauses knowing he had to calm down to get this right for Emma’s sake, glancing down at her still face he continues “ she hasn’t had a drink since last night, apart from a few sips I managed to get her to take.”

“Mhm” Bravo 4 acknowledges pulling out a flash light from the front pocket of his kit bag waving it across her eyes to check her response, before asking “grab be a IV bag, lets get some fluids into her” Clay hands over the all to familiar bags not trusting himself to speak. Knew she needed fluids he blamed himself for not pushing her to drink more. “Uh she was rubbing her chest earlier..that’s something right” Clay looked back down at Emma’s face for any sign of discomfort unable to watch a cannula being slid into her vein. “Fuck man” Trent swore as the vein collapsed pulling out the cannula pressing down on the site to try and prevent bleeding and later on thinking about making the bosses daughter look like she’d been beaten didn’t seem a good idea either.“What” Clay head shot up piercing Trent with his blue eyes, sharpening at the sight of the failed IV. “ Her vein blew its nothing haven’t dealt with before” he reassured Clay. “You sure?” Clay questioned not reassured that Emma wasn’t getting the help she needed or was she waking up. “I’m gonna put it in her right wrist, straight into the radial vein.” Blowing out a breath Trent looked into Clays eyes “if she comes to now keep her still do you understand, it gonna hurt but don’t let her move”

Clay shut his eyes, pursing his before giving a hesitant nod in acceptance praying to himself that she would stay out of it, not wanting to have to hear her cry out or half to restrain her for it to be done. Shifting so that he could grab her arms if needed he placed his forehead against hers in an sternly to bring them both comfort “do it” he whispered barely loud enough to be heard. “Remember don’t let her move” Trent reiterated.

_Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up._

**************

Wrapping a tourniquet around Emma’s wrist Trent pulled it tight so that all the veins in her hand stood out starkly against the skin. Breathing deeply reminding himself that it was for her own health that he was doing this he felt around for a good entry spot before unwrapping a 24 gauge cannulation kit, he knew it was going to hurt her but what else could he do. Lining it up he took a minute to steady his hands before sliding it into her wrist, jumping when she started crying out, begging for it to stop pulling her arm closer to his body he tried to slide the cannula into place but swearing when he hit bone he slid back out readjusting position causing a piercing scream to be released from her throat “Clay keep her still man” he shouted over the top of her hearing him trying to comfort his girlfriend from the pain pushing firmly it slid into place. “It’s done,” looking into Emma’s face he felt his heart break at tears running from her eyes, lip bleeding where she’d broken through the skin biting on it “I’m so sorry princess, I’m just going to wrap it and securing in place okay” he wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and take her away from the hurt but instead steeled himself against the hurt and continued with the job he was trained to do.

*************

As Blackburn pulled up outside the house, Jason didn’t even give enough time for the engine to be cut before pulling the door open and ejecting himself out of the seat, hoping the calf height hedging that edged the lawn, heading straight towards the front door. Reaching it just as Ray pulled up. Not waiting for either men he opened the door slamming it into the wall when he heard Emma and Trent both shouting over each other. The pain in his daughters words “please stop... it hurts.....ahhhhhhhh” piercing through anything anyone else could of said running through the house he gave no care to his surroundings his only care to reach his daughter and protect!

Bursting into the kitchen backed up my the two men who had known his precious daughter as long as he had he didn’t even stop to recognise the two people leaning over her, instinct overriding rationale, before grabbing the back of their clothes and throwing them away from his daughter. Trent stepped back recognising the rage and need to protect his own in his eyes raising his hands in gentle submission, Clay not caring moved to return to Emma who was sobbing on the floor. “Easy boys” Ray stepped between them both trying to de-escalate the situation whilst Blackburn moved towards Trent to check in with the medic.

Rationality and control returning to Jason he nodded to Ray in thanks before spinning on his heel and kneeling down to his daughter. “Shhh Emmie” he soothed as he dragged her into his arms keeping his back to the others as he enclosed her into the safety of his body. “It hurt daddy, they hurt me” she hiccuped, disorientatedfrom the world around her, not understanding how they hurt her or why. “I know baby I know” he whispered glaring back at men he thought would protect Emmie like he would them. Hearing Emma breathing rapidly he returned his attention to her “breath Emmie,slowly copy daddy” he mimicked his own breathing encouraging her with soft hands running down her arm before moving back up towards he shoulder. “ inhale...exhale” on the third way dog her arm his finger ms encountered the familiar feeling of a bandage making him raise his eyes to the IV line sticking out the top rising up connected to a bag that was sitting on the kitchen counter top. Keeping Em in his arms he turns his body slightly so he could face the guys, he cleared his throat before asking “so why did I walk into my daughter vetoing for you to stop hurting her”

Blackburn cleared his voice looking pointedly at Emma reminding all the men that there was no space for accusations just answers. “ I tried to go for a IV in her arm boss but the vein collapsed” Trent pointed down at the bruising appearing on her arm from his attempt as he stepped forwards to explain himself “ with how dehydrated she is I didn’t want to attempt again with success, so went into the radial vein instead” Jason held his gaze accepting the reasoning but also seeing the remorse and guilt building in his brothers eyes.

Emma whimpered as she brought her arms up to her chest trying to curl up as small as possiblecausing all eyes to return to her half hidden form, Clay made an attempt to move from the grip Ray had on his arm but was unsuccessful, Ray not releasing him until he received the okay from his boss. Realising he was free Clay jerked forwards, crashing to his knees falling over himself to apologise to Emma accepting the hand that she held out for him to grasp curling it up into his chest and holding it there being careful of pulling or catching on the IV line. “Emmie, what hurts baby?” Jas asked her concerned by the movement, Clay seeing her eyes shutting as she nodded back off to this time a natural sleep answered for her “she was rubbing it earlier say it felt weird and like it was tight” Ray being the voice of reason “why don’t you put her in bed so Trent can check her” Jason didn’t want to let her go but knew that she needed rest. Locking eyes with Clay in past silent apology but also questioning whether they should be received an accepting nod in reply. Wrapping one arm around Emma more securely around her waist he braced the other on the floor before using his legs to push himself up. Clay assisting in keeping Emma secure in his arms.

“I’m gunna put her on the couch” he announced to the room at large “we can watch her then” Trent agreeing with the suggestion.

***********

Watching Jason lay the white ghost form of Emma on the sofa, Ray couldn’t help but question how she could of got so sick without someone noticing- he knew his wife as well as Brock’s kept an eye on her and Mikey whilst they were away, close enough to help but also allowing her independence. Pulling Jason back slightly understanding his need to be so close but also knowing that Trent needed to do his thing he directed attention to the growing need of knowing just what the heck had happened today. “ you guys gonna fill us in on why Em is hooked up to a drip?” And so began the long explanation of the missed calls and texts, the fever, pain, cough, all of it ending with the scene they arrived too. Ray soon realised that even Jason was surprised as someone of daughters symptoms when clay announced them and knew they pups have to keep an eye on him to stop him beating himself up over not being here.

Patting the two boys who were looking on helplessly as Trent was assessing and noting down things about one of the most important people in their lives on back offering his silent support to them both. Catching eyes with Blackburn he gave a silent nod when he gestured to follow him out of the room. Standing just inside the kitchen the both of them stood looking out at the tree line seen at the back of the yard. “I need to return to base, get you guys of rotation for a few weeks” Ray nodded in agreement knowing that if it was him he wouldnt be leaving his kids for anything if they were sick.

Sighing in disbelief of how the day - well mid afternoon had developed he knew he had to ring first Naima to update her as well as the rest of the boys who knew nothing of the situation plaguing their own. Both going their separates they made a agreement to keep each other in the loop.

After finishing each of the calls, the second the hardest by far Ray returned to front room just in time it seemed as Trent was about inform everyone of what was wrong with Emma.

*******

Standing from where he had been kneeling for the past 15 minutes Trent turnt to face the two me who had been glaring at his back for the last 10.“Emma has the flu from what I can tell,” all the men let out a sigh of relief at the promising start passing relieved smiles to each other that was on halted at his next words “ but she is severely dehydrated, and her fever is slowly creeping towards dangerous levels.”

“Is that why she couldn’t piss earlier? Why did she pass out? What does that mean?” Clay fired back at Trent clearly confused as why the weren’t doing more for her. “What’s the plan Medic? How are you going to treat this?” Jason’s response was the one that he decided to answer first, recognising his boss was looking to him to help his daughter. “I’ve given her a sedative through the IV to help her body rest, and will be giving IV fluids to help with the dehydration. If that fever doesn’t break soo though it’s going to become dangerous but let’s not go into that now” seeing how Jason was becoming increasingly agitated with the not knowing he placated him by “why don’t you just sit and hold her hand, I’ve taken the blanket off so even if she starts shivering don’t put it back on” he warned.

Deciding how to answer Clay he turned to face him being greeted by the most soft, enamoured look he’s ever seen on the kids face as he gazed down at Emma sleeping on the couch her face turnt towards his whilst her body was angled closer to Jason’s. “Clay” Trent approached him dreading the question he was going to have to ask in the next few minutes - come on what uncle wants to know about the nieces sex life! “ I just wanted to answer your questions but I also need to ask you some” Clay just inclined his head.

***************

“He tissues earlier were due to the dehydration, but that should not be an issue when she wakes, the dehydration was also the reason she collapsed earlier but could also be due to this fever she’s got” Trent answered and Clay just knew what question was coming and to be honest he had no intention of answering in front of his girlfriends dad.“Look I need to know cause if by chance she pregnant as that could affect how’s she treated”

_What the actual fuck, is that what they really think of me?_


	5. Questioning behaviours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are still not mine-I'm just playing with them for my own amusement! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!   
A big thankyou to lauren2381 for becoming the beta for this story.

“Sonny, gonna need you to grab Mikey for Jas” was the greeting Sonny received as he answered his phone from a stool labelled his in the bar, he waved away the barkeep and pushed himself up so that he was standing. "What’s going on?” Dread filled his stomach, flashing him back to the day not even 6 months ago when he performed the same task destroying his nephews life completely when he had to to tell the the young boy the news about his mothers fatal collision. Although he hated himself for it Sonny couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when Ray informed him of Baby Gems condition. Giving confirmation that he'd grab Mikey and take him to practice Sonny grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the stool and as he turnt to leave he caught Lisa's eye from across the bar where she was sat with Mandy. Sonny checked his watch and noticing that a had a few minutes to spare made his way over when she raised an eyebrow in concern, he appraised them of the situation receiving agreements that they would meet him at Jason's. _Glad I bought my truck_ Sonny couldn't help it think to himself as he reached the drivers door, climbing in before pulling away into the traffic that was steadily building on the street.

When Sonny arrived outside the school he could see Mikey looking around he lot for his sisters car before his eyes fell upon the new arrival. Watching Mikey's face fall at his presence Sonny swallowed harshly in partial devastation that his nephew would always associate him with his mother death and part understanding. Seeing the boy visibly steeling himself and approaching the passenger side door, Sonny leant over and pulled the catch letting the door fall open. “Where’s Emma?” Mikey spoke with the discernible note of barely restrained panic to was only furthered by the sheer terror shown in his eyes. “Whoa, buddy cool it she’s okay, your dad is looking after her ‘kay” Sonny flashed the boy a reassuring smile and motioned for him to climb into the truck.   
“She was ill this morning is that it, she told me she was fine” Mikey exclaimed whilst he chewed on his bottom lip. “Uncle Ray told me that she is going to fine buddy, so practice today right?” Sonny asked pulling onto the freeway signalling once he reached the intersection to head towards the rink.

“Em, is going to be okay isn’t she Uncle Sonny?” Mikey questioned once more “promise?” Sonny looked away from the road ahead to glance at his nephew who looked so young why did these kids need to carry the weight of the world? Clearing his throat Sonny made a promise that Emma would be fine in a few days not realising that it was a promise that wouldn’t be kept in its entirety.

***************  
Sitting next to his daughter whilst his two brothers stood sharing uncomfortable glances behind him made Jason look up and glare at the retreating figure that was stomping towards his back yard. I’ll put a bullet between his eyes was Jason’s initial thought before he looked back down at his pale, sweating daughter he couldn’t help but be reminded of the first time he knew it was more than just friendship between his rookie and daughter.

_Stood at the grill Jason couldn't help but cast his eyes around the yard, watching his brothers Brock and Sonny making tits of themselves in the pool with Mikey, Alanna stood with the other wives no doubt bitchin’ and sharing the annoyances at their husbands with each other and getting the sympathy and support that only a fellow woman/sister could give, Ray was wrangling RJ from terrorising Cerberus, the canine who just led there and accepted RJ’s not so loving attentions whilst Trent watched on in if anything to go by his face pure enjoyment at the doting but clearly struggling fathers actions._

_Looking around he could see no form of his eldest child or his rookie, he knew they’d become friends since Clay had joined the team, his young age setting him apart from his brothers who held the position of Uncles in his children’s lives, he expected them to be sat catching up with each other. He caught Alanna's eye and with the experience gained after more than 20 years of knowing each other could she recognised his look in its entirety and motioned towards the secluded corner of yard tucked into the corner by the hedges he’d forgotten to trim back. Meeting each other halfway they linked hands in what was only second nature before syncing there steps that a 30 year old friendship had created long before their marriage and would last long after their divorce. “Where’s Emma?” Jason tried to contain his concern, he really did but wasn’t as successful as he could of been, casting her head around Alanna spotted the two figures through the open kitchen door and knew that if Jason was to see them then the rookie would know longer be a brother in arms but something else entirely, “I sent Em to get more beers out the fridge” she spoke firmly daring him to question her further, raising her eyebrow when he opened his mouth further watching it snap shut at the action. She patted him on the chest before moving away._

_Returning back to his preordained position Bravo one noticed his two marks appearing from the kitchen door laughing at something one of them had said, Clay carrying a crate in his arms that was soon unloaded into the cooler by his co-conspirator. Stood there watching them he couldn’t help but notice how they gravitated closer to each other, whispering things so that the only the other could hear, smiles stretching across his daughter face with more frequency than her teenage self normally allowed. Clay raised his eyes in his direction before returning them to his daughter as though they were drawn to her by an outside force. For Jason it was like looking through a window and watching himself 25 years ago as he fell in love with the girl who later became his wife. Just by that look alone he knew that he would need to have a chat with his rookie and his daughter._

Standing he built his walls around himself pushing the recollection aside with well practiced ease that only a life in the military taught you, gesturing to Emma he asked the other father in the room to sit with her, knowing that Ray would understand the severity of his responsibility whilst he was chasing down wayward boyfriends as only another parent could. Entering the yard he stood and watched as the man- no boy in this moment sat and watched the sky above him, deep creases on his forehead whilst Clay took steadying breaths. “You going to tell me what that was about kid” he asked as he stepped into the open watching with eagles eyes as the kids shoulder tensed, head dropping over arms that were resting on his knees.

“Is that the guy you all think I am” Clays answer shocked Jason into not answering but he didn’t need to as Clay carried on his voice getting louder, and a sinking realisation hitting Jason at his words “ do all of you, every single brother believe and not trust that I wouldn’t treat Emma like that, what like she’s a quick fuck to get my kicks with in between spin ups ... for fucking hell sake” with that Clay stood up and began to pace unable to remain standing with the anger coursing itself through his body wanting to lash out at the world and possibly for the first time wanting to lash out at his brothers in the same way that the had ignorantly done so to him.

“Kid ...” realising that the nickname would not be enough to break through his rage Jason adopted his all to familiar role of team leader unable to let the situation detoriate when there was more important matters to be dealt with “ bravo 6” and the effect was immediate Clay silenced and braced himself into rest before realising what he’d done and glaring at his leader “don’t you ever think that we don’t trust you.. this works because we are brothers and have each other’s back always!” He watched as his words seemed to strike his youngest brother and potentially son in law one day, and smash through the pain his self doubt had caused “have you Clay?” Jason hope that he didn't have to elaborate the question, he pierced his team member with a unforgiving stare and waited to hear the answer he wished he would “No, where going slow, her speed”. Clay looked into Jason’s eyes showing him that what he spoke was the truth, never knowing that be doing so he gained Jason’s full support in dating his daughter.

  
***************  
Storming away from Trent seemed like the only way to escape the pain from what seemed to be an accusation from someone who should of had his back and knew that he wouldn’t treat Emma that way, she was his solace when he touched down from a spin up that left bitter wounds on his conscience, she was the laughter in the dark nights when his mind just wouldn’t shut up, the one he could share his deepest thoughts with and not be judged for what he felt, that too him meant more than anything. How could they think I’d do that, they knew how Ash treated women did they think I’d do the same? Hearing the door open he refused to look back cringing internally when he heard Jason’s voice, the anger and rage exploded out of him, trying to understand why they would hurt him the way they had, hadn’t he proven himself to be nothing like his absentee father- hell Jason had been more of a father figure recently than Ash had his entire life. Panting after his outburst, each word delivered by Jason beat back the doubt tonight had caused in his abilities to be a good brother, friend and most important boyfriend to a girl that had worked her way inside his heart.

***************  
Ray wasn’t shocked to hear raised voices from the back of the house but refused to interfere between two of the most important men in Emma’s life. Just watching Clay tonight gave the father all the answer to question he needed, he hadn’t missed the shadow that had crossed Clay eyes and he knew it would take a lot for the boys to overcome the perceived accusation. Sharing a look with Trent he shook his head answering him for the pair of kids that they all loved. Sitting next to his niece he remembered her at the small of age of five, running around his own home excited that he would be moving so close to her and screaming in excitement when he threw her into the air. _How had she grown so much?_ He found it difficult looking down into her face and seeing the furrowed eyebrows as her fever increased causing her discomfort even in sleep. Tracing his eyes over her features he tried to reconcile the two images he held of her in his mind, the fierce independent woman led in front of him who’d had the little remaining childhood stripped from her compared to the little hellion he’d watched Disney films with learning the songs just to make her smile, the same that he’d seen the tough hardened Jason Hayes do for his own daughter. He wanted to scoop her into his arms like he hadn’t done in a decade and take her away from the world, protecting her from growing up and the harsh realities of life.

He’d noticed over the past few months how she’d gradually pulled away from everyone not accepting the hugs, no t responding to banter with the cheeky smiles and quick one liners she had previously, only accepting affection from Jason and Clay at team get togethers, her smile beginning to slide of her face before being forcefully reapplied when she’d notice. He let her have her space knowing that she was grieving and having to find herself again amongst all the chaos surrounding her, but he could help but think that maybe he’d been wrong, maybe she’d pulled away to far and built herself a fort from which to hide all her problems. Ray restrained himself from covering Emma with the comforter thrown over the back of the couch when he felt the shivers beginning to wrack Emma’s body instead choosing to focus running his fingers across her hairline offering her a form of comfort even as she rested. "Urgggg” released from her throat as shifted around, Ray raised his eyes to Trent who understanding the silent instruction exited the room to recall the errant father and boyfriend knowing they would want to be there when she woke.

************  
Seeing Trent approaching the door Clay began to wonder at who had been left with the unconscious girl in the front room,looking across at his mentor the question never leaving his lips as realisation sank in- who else apart from Jason’s 2IC would he trust right now to be with his dehydrated daughter. Squaring his shoulders he made his way towards the door not even glancing at Trent as he opened the door and heard the medic report to them that Emma was stirring. Relief flooding his features he sped up his footsteps crossing over the threshold of the room and all but jumping over Ray only just missing sitting in his lap when he scrambled out the way. Eyes only focused on Emma he watched as she came around, rubbing his hands up her arms when he noticed the shivering trying to give her some warmth even if he couldnt wrap her up.

Emma’s eyes wandered around the room without focusing so Clay decided to help her, speaking gently just above a whisper “ babe?” Seeing her focus in his direction he explained “ you passed out in the kitchen, your dad here and no don’t pull on that” he grabbed her hands holding them between his own as she went to grab hold of the IV connected to her wrist in her confusion, he waited until she looked down and gained enough recognition before releasing on hand keep hold of the one with the cannula threading their fingers together and leaning forwards to press their foreheads together “don’t ever do that again” he whisper shouted revelling in her blue eyes staring back at him. “I’m sorry” she whispered after licking her dry lips,averting her eyes as she did, “em baby look at me” Clay coaxed her to return her gaze “I love you” he smiled down at her wrapping them both in a bubble where only the two of the existed. "I love you too” she replied smiling before grimacing “can I have a jumper or blanket..I’m cold” she asked looking up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to help her. Regretting his words before the my left his mouth “baby I can’t.. your too hot, that’s why your shivering”  
"Please" she begged through chattering teeth becoming distressed when he shook his head in disagreement. Pulling her hand back towards herself, ignoring the upset it cause her boyfriend she reached towards the comforter that she could see resting on the back of the couch intent on wrapping it around herself, but soon fell backwards onto the sofa with, her shaking arms unable to support her weight.

Watching Emma struggle devastated Clay in a way he didn't quite understand, and he felt more helpless as she burst into tears at her lack of control and ability to reach a simple blanket. Scooping her into his arms he shh'd her wrapping her close to his body to share some heat to relieve the coldness only she was experiencing, holding her close he could feel how much her body was shaking, trying to reassure her "hey baby your dads here too, were gonna look after you" Emma raised her tear stained face to look out at the room and seeing everyone's attention on her she ducked it back under her chin sobbing. Unable to stand there watching his daughter break down her, Jason approached the duo sitting down next to them running his hand up and down Emma's soaked back cursing internally at the feeling "Emmie bear your gunna be okay I promise."

**************  
Waking up feeling as though she was in the arctic circle, Emma tried to recollect what had happened, she could remember standing in her kitchen with Clay before darkness encompassed her and burning pain from her right arm. Hearing Clays soothing voice brought her focus to his voice and she couldn't help but wonder what did he really see in a pre college girl. Hearing that she'd passed out, all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and hide away from he world until it was all forgotten _what an idiot Emma, that's showing them your an adult isn't it?_ Feeling a itch on her arm she brought her left to scratch it but was soon confused to what the tube was that she could feel was, not remembering it before she passed out she gave a soft pull gasping when it sent pain up her arm to her chest. "No don't pull that" the warmth from Clays hand on her skin made her realise how cold she actually felt. Hearing Clay declare his love for her dampened the pain building in her chest briefly, wrapping her in warmth that she had never experienced before responding in kind she couldn't help but notice the relieved smile that appeared on his face.

Hearing Clays refusal for her to have a blanket, rattled Emma more than she could admit. Stubbornly, she pulled her hand back and forced her unwilling body to respond but collapsing back down when her arms became like jellied eels all rational thought escaping her mind, she couldn't help when she broke down crying non existent that did nothing but escalate the heart wrenching pain she was feeling. It was like a dam had been broken and every feeling that she'd withheld from the world spewed forwards in one rush, feeling Clays arms wrap around her and lifting her into his lap she curled closer to him relishing in the warmth of his body on her cold feeling skin. Hearing his words of comfort soothed her until she was left with the occasional sob, looking around the room she couldn't help but become embarrassed when she noticed her Uncle Ray and Uncle Trent watching her with barely concealed pity and concern. Breaking out into tears again was not part of her plan but it seemed she had no control over how her body was reacting to the events surrounding her, feeling her fathers hand begin tracing her spine up her back soon made her relax against the body underneath her and her eyes shut involuntarily in exhaustion.

Emma jerked herself back awake, glancing over to the clock sat on the mantel piece "shit I gotta get Mikey" she gasped trying to pull herself out of the grasp of the two men holding her tight "whoa Em, stop Mikey's already at practice, Uncle Sonny has taken him" her dads voice broke through the panic causing her to sag back against Clay "sorry daddy" Emma whispered as the exhaustion over took her body not noticing the incredulous looks shared by all the men in the room.

***************   
Ray was the first to speak after Emma's heartbreaking apology "anyone know what that was about?" Looking towards Clay he took in the surprised and slightly shocked look on his face as he gazed down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. "No clue bro" he responded as he raised his eyes to look at the rest of the guys "but clearly something is going on" nodding his head Ray turned to Jason but seeing his focus entirely on his baby girl chose not ask him the same question, knowing that if something was relevant Jason would speak up.

"Trent what's going on with my daughter" Jason questioned before anyone else could speak. Bracing himself to deliver news his boss would not appreciate Trent moved closer to the quartet from his place leaning against the back wall. "Emma has an extremely high temperature, severely dehydrated, and her heart rate is elevated. I've started her on some fluids which I'm hoping is going to combat all of the above. She needs rest and not to be worrying about anything"

"Is it the flu. Something else?" Jason asked his medic trusting him to know what was afflicting his daughter, "she has almost all the signs of the flu boss" turning to Clay "did she have any other issues before she fainted? Pain, dizziness,vomitting?" He questioned needing to understand the full extent of her sickness. "No apart from her chest - she said it felt tight" Trent nodded towards him "I'm not a doc, I'm a medic but she has all the classic signs of the flu and not taking care of herself, I'll keep fluids running for another couple of hours and check her obs in 2" All they could do was sit and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess what's wrong with Emma? Is it the flu or something more worrying?
> 
> Leave your thoughts below😊


	6. This is my confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to hearts, cuddling, and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note-
> 
> I own no part of the character or the screen-show SEAL Team- although I wish I did, this is A/U as personally Im not liking where I can see the show headed in the latest season, that however doesn't mean that I wont use and manipulates parts for my own gain.
> 
> Thankyou to the awesome Lauren238, this chapter was a massive one to edit and proof read!
> 
> That all said- Please enjoy lovelies and don't forget to review at the end:)

Sonny soon arrived at the house, the usually loud boisterous man censoring himself to speaking just above a whisper, not wanting to disturb the young girl resting on the couch. Reconvening with the rest of the guys in the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see them sending frequent glances at the trio left in the lounge. "So what's the deal?" He asked his 2IC, his worry grew when Trent and Ray shared a look between them making a silent decision on whether to read Sonny into the full situation. "Em has what I think is the flu, made worse by dehydration and exhaustion" Trent started, Sonny nodding along at the relevant points. Ray followed "that's not the problem , Emma made a comment that's got everyone worried, um she apologised to Jas for being not taking Mikey to practice"

"What?!" The southern Texan all but shouted across the island garnering looks from the two worried men sat with Emma. "Shhh man don't get emotional" Ray glared at him "look Son, we're gonna get this sorted."

"Firstly, I am not emotional!" Sonny whisper-shouted " what's going on in that princesses head?" All the three of them could do was shake their heads, each of them reflecting on the past few months.

***************

Walking into the quiet and almost somber house, Lisa couldn't help but look around and see how much it had changed in the recent months-Emma had started to add her own stamp into the household. Entering the lounge she observed the two men sat like near statues with the young woman who was mumbling and twitching in her sleep not wanting to disturb or intrude on them she made her way towards the kitchen finding three men sat at the island deep in thought. Clearing her throat all three pairs of eyes snapped towards her, recognising her they all settled back down. Taking control Lisa began issuing orders knowing these men did not do well without something to occupy themselves

"Ray go ring Naima then come back and catch me up" Ray nodded, before making his way towards the back door, raising his phone to his ear as he went.

"Where's Brock?" Trent looked up in alarm realisation flashing across his face, "uh I'll go call him now" walking in the opposite direction to Ray, Trent made his way to the front garden, guilt flooding his body.

Looking at Sonny tracing the pattern Lisa couldn't help but wait for the man to raise his head and look at her through his own accord. After this many years on the team Lisa knew that Sonny had to share his thoughts on his own merit, forcing him would only make him to clam up faster than the CIA.

“How did this happen Davis? How did this family drift so far apart we didn't know when one of our own was drowning, were SEALs for goddamn sake"

"Sonny it's gonna be fine, we’re here now, this can be sorted. I promise. Blackburn has taken us all off rotation for the next week" Sonny didn't reply apart from the dip of his head acknowledging Davis before retreating back to his thoughts, looking around Lisa couldn't help but notice that there was another person missing from the family "where's Mikey? He upstairs?"

"He's at practice, Sonny dropped off there after school and said he'd pick him up later" Ray answered her question as he made his way back to his seat slapping Sonny's shoulder none too gently as he passed, receiving a grunt from the Texan in return. "Naima said let her know if she needs to have Mikey or has to come over, she'll ring her mum to watch the kids, and apparently there is a lot of this flu in the hospital right now"

Sonny lifted his eyes to Ray's as he spoke, taking in the unmentioned details that it must be bad if people were being hospitalised with it. "When you get Mikey, wanna grab takeout on the way back for everyone?" Gaining the approval from both men Lisa couldn't help but be grateful that she could distract them from the path their thoughts were taking.

************

Clay couldn't help but drift as he held Emma in his arms the adrenaline leaving his system, feeling Emma's breath heating his chest from where her head rested against his chest. "How's the bruise kid?" Jason asked his rookie, knowing that he was more focused on his daughter than himself

"Uh it hurts but it's all good, Em's more important right now" Clay reassured him.

"You love her don't you?" Jason couldn't help himself asking, seeing the emotion clear in Clays eyes but needing the verbal reassurance that his baby wasn't going to get hurt by the older boy. After all five almost six years wasn't a massive age gap, but it was big enough that they could be at different stages of their lives each wanting different things from the other. Looking down at the girl in his arms Clay couldn't help but be shocked by the question. "Uh" coughing slightly to clear his paralysed throat Clay had no clue what his mentor wanted to hear from him.

Luckily Jason just smirked and asked "Do you think about her? Do you think about coming home to her when we’re spun up? Think about being there for her when her world is falling apart, sharing her happiest moments and her worst?" Jason paused allowing himself to collect his thoughts the realisation sinking in that depending on this answer that he may lose his baby girl in the future to another man.

"Yeah I do Jas, I'm not going to hurt her- can't promise I won't at some point but I'll always try to fix it. I can promise that she makes me happier than I've been in a while, even with everything that has happened. She was my friend first, someone I could turn to for advice and not have to pretend. She means everything to me"

"Would you give this all up for her if she asked?"

"Yes" Clay didn't hesitate in his answer, he knew without a doubt that if Emma was to ask him to give it all up, unable to deal with the risk of getting that knock on the door, he would. She'd given enough of herself to heartbreak that he wouldn't, couldn’t, ask her to give more.

"Wouldn't...love him....as he..is" Emma spoke up between them breathing slightly heavier between each string of words, exhaustion zapping energy away from her

"You hear all that?" Clay asked her, blushing but not ashamed that she now knew how he really felt about her. Emma made to shake her head but decided that if he wasn't embarrassed, then why lie? Giving a small nod not wanting to rattle her fragile feeling brain in its skull around.

"How are you feeling baby girl? Need anything?" Jason asked her interrupting the moment between the two of them.

"Uh bathroom please?" She asked timidly still trying to overcome her natural reaction of being embarrassed to go to the toilet.

"Think you can stand?" Jas asked wanting to ignore her embarrassment in favour of getting her what she needed. As she got up, he stood in front of her, arms held out for her to support her. Eyes staying locked on her form looking for any sign of falling, trusting his rookie would be doing the same from behind her.

******

Standing up seemed to take longer than Emma could ever remember, each movement winding her, making her body beg to just curl up in a ball and stay there until the feeling passed. Using her inherited stubborn nature, she pushed through it, intent on getting to the toilet on her own and if being honest more importantly getting to a steaming shower and washing all this sweat of her body. _Gross is an understatement._ Wobbling slightly as she finally pushed herself to standing with some help of one hand in the middle of her back and one just on the top of her bottom. _Does he not realise my dad is standing right there?_ She was shocked by her boyfriends risky actions not seeing the grateful nod sent by the older man. Lifting her foot she grabbed hold of her dad's arms tighter as the world swam around her, fading out of focus before realigning.

"Okay?" Her dad asked holding her steady as she gained her balance before making slow steps towards the door that led to the stairs.

Looking up the the 13 steps ahead of her Emma couldn't help but be dismayed at how exhausted she felt just by the short journey. How on earth am I getting up them, she panicked internally not feeling Clay approach from behind asking if she needed a ride. Feeling a hand touch her waist she looked down at it before looking into the owners face, "Need a ride babe?" He repeated the first words that sparked something between them bringing a smile and nod his way.

_Why did Hannah have to leave school early? Emma grumbled to herself as she made her way down the street, she was wet cold and frustrated and to top it of she still had a bit of a walk ahead of her, looking down at her phone seeing the battery icon flashing its warning she sighed heavily looking around before crossing the street to the other side, speeding her pace when drops of rain began to fall for the sky for the second time 'oh for mother loving God you have gotta be kidding me' she shouted out. Ignoring her surroundings she began to mutter to herself cursing everyone and everything she could think of interrupted by a male voice calling out "need a ride babe" from the truck that had pulled up beside her. Intending on ignoring him she carried on walking, staring at her feet "hey babe it looks like you could do with a lift, jump in" looking up to the man she intended to giving him a telling off but realised she actually knew who this guy was- Clay Spencer bravo teams new guy- granted she hadn't properly met him yet only greeting each other in passing when he met her dad at home._

_"Emma Hayes, Jason's daughter right? what are you doing around here?" Clay was shocked to recognise the girl he'd been hollering at as his bosses daughter remembering her face from the pictures in the cage his boss had made his, soaked to the skin and considering how cold it was- probably freezing with it too._

_"Uh I was meant to be getting a lift with Hannah you know Mr Seaver's daughter but uh she left early, my mums at a viewing, dad I thought was spun up?"She questioned the last bit_

_"We just finished up" she gained her confirmation from Clay. “Jump in and I'll take you home" seeing she was going to refuse "I'll ring your dad on the way and let him know."Nodding her head Emma was just thankful that she was going to get home finally and that the man in the car had been someone she knew not a stranger._

Going from standing to curled in someone's arms no matter how much you loved being held in them, was a shock to an already shocked system causing Emma to screech out in dismay making her glare up at her amused boyfriend who was trying desperately hard to hide his grin from her. Snuggling into her ride she couldn't help breathe out in contentment. Reaching the top she expected to be put down on the floor but didn't complain when Clay carried her through to the bathroom placing her on the toilet seat like he had earlier in the day.

"Uh babe can you get me some more clothes?" Emma asked uncomfortable to request anything of him, not wanting to appear unable to look after herself or at the very worse unable to look after her brother when her dad isn't around. 

“Of course babe, comfy ones." He moved towards the door checking back to question what she'd like. Seeing her nod and smile he doubled back to her and pressed a kiss onto her dry lips before returning to his mission.

Emma shimmied her pants and underwear down onto the floor, standing to lift the toilet seat before falling back onto the seat trying to complete her business before her energy ran out, or worse Clay returned. Pushing herself back up to standing,holding onto the almost empty fluid bag so it didn't pull against the cannula,she shuffled towards the shower resting it on the shelf just outside the stall, before flicking the lever round to almost scalding. Looking down at herself Emma struggle to figure out a way to remove her t-shirt without catching the bothersome tube and fluid bag before finally realising she'd have to thread it all through her shirt. Unwilling to fight, she stepped into the shower with her shirt still on moaning in delight at the warmth that surrounded her from the water raining down from the shower head as it hit her body. She stood head down enjoying the water beating down on the back of her head, arms wrapped around herself ignoring the bandage wrapped around her right wrist slowly getting wet.

***********

Hurrying into Emma's bedroom Clay headed straight to the large dresser reaching into the same drawers he had earlier grabbing a pair of soft leggings paired with a blue shirt he was sure was either one of his or one of Jason's based of the size. Hearing Emma moan and hearing the shower switch on, Clay hurried back to the bathroom feet stomping on the wood clad floor, intending on stopping his wayward girl, knowing from previous experience that Trent would be pissed if she got the IV wet and that’s not saying what all the guys would think if she slipped and fell in the shower whilst she was so sick. Reaching the shower cubicle Clay couldn't help but stop and gaze at Emma stood under the water, eyes focused on her face and not noticing her half state of undress. It was the most relaxed and unguarded he’d seen her recently the thought settling like stone in the pit of his stomach. Turning around so he couldn’t see her anymore but would hear if she needed help, Clay broke through help bubble of tranquility “Babe come on get out, your not meant to get the IV wet” he called out to her.

“It’s so warm do I have to?” Emma looked over towards him smiling when she noticed his back was facing towards her

“come on babe, Trent won’t kill you but he will hurt me, quite happily too” was the sarcastic but slightly sullen reply highlighting that something wasn’t quite right with the team, unable to focus on it now Emma filed it away to investigate when she had more energy. Wrapping the towel thrown over the rail round her waist Emma felt the chill from the air more keenly and her displeasure was clearly heard by the sniper, grabbing the IV bag as she went.

“You can turn around babe” Emma chuckled, happy to know that he understood that she just wasn’t ready for that step yet, soon when she was better but not right now. Spinning around Clay found Emma moving towards the closed seat of the toilet to rest, arm resting on her knees and head resting on her hand, eyes closing before reopening when a shiver travelled through her body. Clays eyes couldn’t help but be drawn down to chest when he noticed the obvious sign of her coldness pressing against the wet T-shirt, her nipples peaking against the material. Coughing and reminding himself to behave he raised his eyes giving a wry grin and shrug when he caught her eyes. Stepping forwards he handed her the leggings but kept hold of the top, ignoring the puzzled look

“Come on get your pants on, I’ll help with your top,” giving her an exaggerated wink raising an exhausted smile from her face. Helping her stand when she got the pants to her hips Clay stepped forwards again “ Need help?” He asked offering her his hand for support

“Uh yeah sorry.. more tired than I thought” she explained looking down at the ground before steeling herself and lowering her arms to pull the leggings up the rest of the way, feeling Emma sway Clay grabbed hold of her material clad waist firmly holding her up by his own strength.

“Babe sit down now, you’ve done enough”guiding her back onto the toilet he crouched down shaking his head at her stubbornness “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay”

“Em don’t lie, please not me”

“Fine” Em sighed “I feel like shit, I’m cold, tired, can’t even dress myself for god sake, my chest feels like someone is sat on it and it hurts” she snapped.

Clay smiles sadly at her, not taking her attitude personally. He knew how hard it was for her to be relying on everyone instead of being in control. “Okay let’s get this t-shirt of yeah? No looking from me, promise” 

“How are we doing this?” She asked desperate to just lay down somewhere.

“Pull your right arm through the sleeve, that’s it be careful don’t rush and catch it” Clay coached her through it, following her hand through the sleeve with the tubing and bag stopping when she caught the access point sticking out the bandage.

“Aaahh” Emma hissed out through clenched teeth. Glaring down at her hand as though it belonged to someone else.

“Breathe babe, breathe through it.” Clay watched as she inhaled slowly from her nose and exhaled the same breath through her mouth. “Put your left hand up under you top and grab the bag” Clay spoke softly unwilling to push his arm any further down her top.

Dropping the bag into her hand he continued coaching her, “Now bring it back out through the bottom” where he was waiting for it. Standing as he raised the top over her head he kept his eyes averted from her form, replacing it with a dry one and following the same procedure to get her right arm through. “Better”

“Still cold and hurting” Emma grunted out barely keeping her eyes open the exertion of the past 10 minutes wiping her out of all energy.

“Come on beautiful” grabbing her into his arms, Clay enjoyed the way she snuggled closer, content to be against his chest “If you’re up to it, we can snuggle on the couch and watch a film, your choice”

“Hmmm sounds good.....my choice? You sure?”

“One time deal babe” he replied chuckling, knowing she was referring to every time they’d watched movies before had ended up being her choice after she’d vetoed his.

*********

Watching Clay scoop his daughter up, Jason smiled to himself knowing she’d be safe with him, turning into the room he was greeted by the three other longest serving brothers stood in the doorway looking into the room.

“Em okay?” Ray was the first to speak, the others not knowing and understanding how their boss felt. “She’s wiped man didn't even complain when the kid carried her up the stairs, never seen her this bad, Alana was the one who the kids had andwanted when they were sick.” Guilt tugged at Jason's heart, realising that all the times he couldn’t understand his wife’s anger at his job and the absence it caused in their lives , anger at the feeling of having a husband but never a partner when life was beating her down.

“You’re here now and you’re gonna look after her, Jas” Ray reassured his best friend, knowing that he was beating himself up for things he perceived as wrong since Alana had been taken from all their lives.

“I’m gonna go get Mikey, do you want him brought home?” Sonny asked Jason, relieving the father from another responsibility, unknowingly easing the strain of the situation.

“Bring him home, he needs to see Emma is gonna be okay, he’ll worry otherwise”Sonny nodded “Uh me and Davis gonna grab some scoff too” Jason realised that he hadn’t even realised the woman was present gave a nod of hello towards the woman in question along with a sheepish half smile which was waved off, Davis not all offended by Bravo one's behaviour.

Watching them both leave he turned to the boys remaining. “Like his mom huh? She always needed to see the damage, never believing a thing we said! Right bro” Ray chuckled, sharing fond memories of a close friend, raising a fond smile from Jason as he nodded his head.

“God, I remember one of the first spin ups as Bravo’s medic and her demanding to know what experience I had before I’d even introduced myself. She said, and I quote - what right do you think you have to be treating anyone of my boys?” She was so protective I thought she was gonna throw me out of the med wing”

“That was Alana, the softest heart but the most protective to those she called family, she was the only one with the biggest balls to bust Jas’s ass when it was needed” All of them feeling the same, but also very different, sense of loss. They all stopped and glanced up at the ceiling as they heard the shower turn on.

“She better not being getting in that shower,” Trent started but paused when they heard hurried footsteps of Bravo Six heading towards the bathroom.

“Clay will look after her” Jason reassured both overprotective uncles when they made a move to head upstairs.

“You’re not serious Jas?” Ray questioned, not understanding why the man was willing to let their youngest brother see his daughter potentially undressed.

“He loves her, the same as I loved my wife, maybe more. He's willing to leave the team if she wants him to.” Shock appearing on the faces of his brothers made him realise that he wasn't just the only male in Emma's life that she had protecting her, their friendship building the foundations of creating a family that would never leave a man behind even if they wanted to be left.

"Uh what?" Trent questioned "when did he say that?"

"Just now, I asked him about how he felt about Em" realisation settling across them all of just how serious it was becoming for the two.

Unable to stand still for too long Jason began to shift the room’s furniture around making space for the fold outs stored in the garage to be brought in. Sending Ray to secure them, plumping the pillows Jason turned to his medic pinning him with his patented ‘I’m not impressed’ look. “When Clay comes back down, you will apologise for those questions.” Stopping Trent from defending himself, Jason continued, “I know you were doing your job and how you needed to know but he didn’t see it that way got it”

“Yes boss I didn't mean it the way he took it though” Trent replied knowing that his boss was justified in his actions but hating that his brother had been hurt by his questions, that were purely medical in nature- _maybe should of asked them differently, hindsight is a bitch._

_"_I know that but he's feeling raw at the moment and useless, he wants to blame someone for Emma and for not being here, remember the first time Lauren was ill whilst you were spun up?" Remembering what a vicious bastard he'd been to his brothers who'd done nothing but reassure him, made Trent wince in remembered pain.

Ray stepped back into the room carrying four fold outs suspecting that the whole team would be taking shifts tonight. Jason looked confused at the four cots expecting only two- one for him and one for Clay.

“You really think we’re going home tonight? Come on brother” Trent nodded in agreement with the 2IC’s word

“Besides I gotta stay, keep an eye on Emma” Trent put in knowing their boss definitely wouldn't argue with him. Shaking his head Jason shit his both and whatever retort died with the action. Knowing when to retreat he held out his hands for a cot and began setting them up, allowing for there to be space left between the longest couch allowing people to walk through. Grabbing pillows from the downstairs closet along with some comforters he laid them out on the beds, sitting down on the one nearest the couch.

*************

Entering the lounge, Clay wasn’t expecting to see all the cots laid out. Emma however didn’t seem to notice, content to cuddle close with her eyes shut, trying to ignore the signals her body was happy to send to her brain. She felt Clay stop and then the feeling of being lowered before feeling the couch under her legs and the pillows propping her up slightly. Opening her eyes she grimaced at the room layout frustrated that she wasn’t going to be left alone, but also grateful that she wouldn’t have to look after Mikey tonight.

“Emma did you get the bandage and IV wet?” Trent questioned her as soon as she was settled, moving closer he perched on the edge of the sofa, Clay moving to stand by her head.

Sharing a smirk with Clay, Emma couldn’t help the frown that appeared on her forehead.”Uh yeah.. sorry uncle Trent I didn’t know,” she said sheepishly. “I felt gross so I needed a shower and it made me feel warm” she smiled at him.

“Emma you need to answer these questions honestly, no hiding okay?” Seeing her nod he continued “How do you feel?”

“Uh tired, head hurts when I move it too fast, my chest hurts and I go hot then cold”

“Okay how long have you felt like this?”

“Um like it started like maybe two mornings ago.. I thought it was just a headache”

“It’s okay that's probably how it started for you” Trent soothes her, ignoring the other men around her who he knew wanted to ask their own questions.

“Uncle Trent can you take this out? It hurts really bad” Emma asked him whilst begging with her eyes, pointing towards the cannula left in her wrist “not right now Em, your dehydrated so I need the access for fluids, tomorrow I promise if your feeling better”

Looking up at the guys he asked them to leave the room knowing these questions could be embarrassing to Emma and not wanting to embarrass her further. Jason refused but was coaxed out by Ray’s hand wrapped around his bicep all but dragging him out the room whilst saying “Come on brother.”

Glancing up at Clay he tried to apologise with his eyes, not even asking him to leave knowing the kid was as stubborn as a mule and that there was no chance of him leaving “Clay said you had trouble going to the bathroom earlier?” Smothering a laugh when she tipped her head back to glare at her significant other, Trent drew her attention back. Trent touched her arm frowning at the warmth still radiating from her “Emma it’s important how long haven’t you been able to urinate?” Using the proper terms helped him distinguish between the roles he was playing.

“Uh apart from a minute ago.. I.. Uh,” She tried to remember the last time she’d gone and could only remember going last night before settling down to sleep “Uh last night before bed I think”

“What about bowel movements?”

“Really?!” Emma couldn’t help but exclaim bringing her hands up to cover her face, face burning at her mortification, causing both men to laugh at her innocence, Clay seeing she wasn’t going to stop hiding any time soon leant down and removed her hands from her face “Babe we shit in silver bags for god sake this is nothing we haven’t heard before... trust me.” He pecked her upside down lips ending up kissing her nose instead raising a giggle from her chest.

“Fine,” she huffed out. “Two days ago.” That she could remember and she point blank would refuse to disclose details to them both. Trent recognising the stubborn set of her jaw nodded and asked to take her temperature "I'm gonna do this then check that IV cause it was a difficult stick okay Emma"

"Relax babe," Clay whispered into her ear, seeing her body tighten with anxiety over the thought of Trent anywhere near her wrist. "He's just gonna look and redress it, aren't you brother?" The tone of his voice shifting as he directed the last part to him, causing Emma to look between them.

"Uh what's the matter with you too?" Emma questioned not liking to think that he uncle and boyfriend were fighting

"Nothing babe" Clay dismissed "team stuff."

"Mhmmm" Emma frowned at him clearly not believing a word out of his mouth. Removing the thermometer from Emma's ear reading the digital display 104.4f causing him to raise his eyebrows "Emma how hot do you feel?" Seeing the puzzlement on his niece's face he clarified, "Right now, how hot are you?"

"I'm not, Uncle Trent. I could use a hoodie"

"Emma your temperature is significantly high, we need to find a way of bringing it down slowly so you don't go into shock, clay go grab a wet cloth for her head. I'm gonna check your cannula now okay" squeezing her arm in comfort as he unwrapped the bandage, he winced seeing the bruising that was starting to appear at the base of the thumb and inner part of the wrist colours mixing purple and black.

"Uncle Trent is it meant to be like that?" Emma asked shocked by the state of her flesh- no wonder it hurts.

"It's not a worry sweetie, I had to wiggle around a bit in there before I could get the line in. It's not bleeding back into the port so it's fine I'm going to flush it." He dropped the professionalism that he'd been grasping. Emma didn't need a medic, but familial comfort. Reaching into his bag he grabbed syringe pre-filled with saline along with another IV bag, disconnected the tubing and popping the port open with ease. "This is gonna feel cold okay?" He warned her as he depressed the plunger hearing her hiss at the sensation before rewrapping it in a fresh bandage to prevent her catching it on anything.

Clay returned carrying the cloth in his hand "put that on her forehead" Trent directed before turning back to Emma "I'm gonna give you an antipyretic as well as an anti nausea drug just to be on the safe side" he explained the latter noting the rising concern between the two youngest members present "it'll help lower that temp and also stop that pain so you can sleep okay?" Receiving Emma's consent he grabbed the two syringes and pushed them through before once again flushing the port and attaching the bag of fluid. "you need to eat something and rest sweetie and I'll check on you in an hour or so. Clay can I have a word?"

"in a bit yeah" Clay asked gesturing to Emma who was holding her arms up to him in the universal sign for a cuddle. Moving around to the side of the couch Clay pulled Emma off before laying down at the back, leaving enough room for Emma to lay in front of him which she did but not before grabbing the remote control from the window ledge behind the couch. Snuggled up together being mindful of the tube running from Emma's wrist they both relaxed for the first time of the day, “want to talk about it?” Emma broached Clay knowing that he needed to offload and get his own thoughts and feelings in order before confronting the initial issue. “ it was about you actually?” Emma was surprised she didn't hear much about issue revolving their relationship and the team. ‘Whilst you were asleep Trent asked me if we'd started sleeping together, in front of Ray and your dad, it riled me up like do the guys really think I'm the guy who takes advantage of girls? Its like they dont trust me”

Turning slightly so she could see his face Emma raised her free hand to his cheek, tracing her thumb over his cheek bone “listen to me Clay Spencer, those men are your brothers, you fight together,you live together, your family that only a select few are ever invited into. Of course they trust you but picture ten years time Jameelah is dating one of you team mates, are you going to worry about her? Are you going to trust that your brother, your rookie isn't going to break her heart?’

“Of course not, she's my niece, it's my job to doubt that any boy is good enough for her- also my job to help Ray hide the body if he needs to” he mumbled. “Exactly, and anyway it doesn't seem like uncle Trent to ask that stuff without a reason?” Emma questioned, wanting to know if her more laidback Uncle was digging for the others or if he genuinely needed to know private information, stuff that she would prefer stayed between the two of them. “He said it was because of any meds he may give you?” Clay replied sheepishly realising that he’d over reacted. “I gotta go fix this” Pressing a kiss to Emmas forehead in thanks he wiggled his body down the couch until he reached the end before climbing over the armrest and standing at the end looking proud of his achievement. “I'll be back.. Promise” he called back over his shoulder to the figure still led on the couch shaking her head at his retreating back in exasperation.

****************


	7. Parental worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH OH Silly goose Emma- aswell as a poorly goose!   
My heart hurts for Jason in this one- like close to heartbreak-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note-
> 
> I own no part of the character or the screen-show SEAL Team- although I wish I did that however doesn't mean that I wont use and manipulates parts for my own gain.
> 
> That all said- Please enjoy lovelies and don't forget to review at the end:)

Squinting up at the bright lights shining down on her, blurring together as the gurney was wheeled quickly down the corridori Emma couldn't help but question if this is how her mom had felt after her accident - confused, scared and disoriented. She couldn't quite remember why she was moving so quickly but she did know that nothing was making sense, too many voices each one talking too fast to distinguish. Thrashing her arms out she tried to get away from the hands touching her, they weren't any that she could recognise- the delirium making her panic at the strange situation-  _ where am I?  _ Hitting out she felt the moment she caught one of her would be attackers in the nose, warm fluid coating her hand, raising her arm to strike out again knowing that in a kidnap attempt all she had to was fight long enough for someone to notice,arms wrapped around from behind securing both of her arms tight to her body, screaming she wriggled and bucked trying to get this new person off of her. “Em, stop your safe” her dad’s voice pierced through the fog that was surrounding her, her body slumping in relief, instinctively knowing that her dad wouldn't let anything hurt her. 

*****************************

Feeling Emma’s body slump into unconsciousness, Jason quickly altered his grip sweeping his baby girl into his arms, never more grateful for his reflexes than in that moment- the last thing his daughter needed was a concussion on top of whatever was already ravaging her body. Laying her on the bed Jason locked eyes with his rookie seeing the same panic that he himself felt. Clay and Jason stood helpless as they were pushed out of the way as a team of nurses and doctors surrounded their girl, blocking her from their eyes. "Sir's why don't you wait outside and we'll come and get you after she's been examined" a elderly nurse with caring eyes asked them, guiding them towards the opposite door that they'd just burst through. Taking a glance back towards his prone daughter Jason swallowed harshly wanting to fight against this woman who was preventing him from being where his very instincts demand he be.

Gripping the woman's hand he all but begged to remain “please, shes mine, I have to be here, I won't get in the way I swear” tears forming in the SEALs eyes at the thought from being separated from his daughter, unable to verbalise how much it was destroying him to see her in such state, how it reminded him of how his wife who his daughter was a double of was left alone in the wake of her accident surrounded by doctors whilst she suffered immense from injuries sustained. Pushing back against this stranger who was preventing him from his target he was unable to rationalise the way that he could when out on the field.

Clay watched his boss almost lose it, pushing against the nurse who was doing her job and trying to help his girlfriend, he could understand his need to be here but it was sobering to realise that he’d never seen Jas act in this manner unless it was against the lads normally when they were beginning to piss him off and were about to get put on their ass. Stepping in he grabbed Bravo one in a grip he was sure would bruise all but dragging him out the room “JAS, come on man give them room to help Em” he almost shouted at the man to get his attention, calming his voice when he finally got them into the hallway. Feeling the tension in the other man's frame he released his arm taking a step back as he did, instinctively knowing that he didn't want to be in the man’s range he may be dating the guys daughter but he also knew that right then his boss and brother wasn’t thinking of anyone other then Emma Hayes one of his mentor’s reasons to keep breathing.

***********

Jason felt rage fill him, the response to fight and defend hardwired into him from years of service to his country and as instinctual as seeking food was for predators. He glared at his daughters boyfriend for his actions “ever grab me again rookie and I'll bounce you back to green team faster than you can scratch your ass you hear me” he all but growled before stalking off down the hallway.

Rounding the corner Jason paused bracing his back against the wall breathing out all air in his lungs before inhaling, sliding down the wall as he did bracing his arms on his knees he closed his eyes unable to prevent the image of his daughter led lifelessly on the trolley surrounded by numerous doctors, all spewing out medical terms and facts, cutting of Clays tshirt they’d put her in earlier that night, baring her flesh to their gaze and applying all sorts of medical wires to her prone form. Rationally he knew that they were doing their jobs but as a parent it didn't make any of the actions easier to swallow. He remembered his mother telling him before Emma was born that the day he held his child in his arms that he would feel all encompassing love for his child but nothing prepared him for that moment Alana laid a tiny squirming bundle into his arms and told him to meet his daughter.

Gazing down into the red, squashed face of his daughter for that first time he was shocked to feel tears tracking down his face in that moment he’d made a promise to himself and his newborn that for the rest of his days he would protect and guide her through life's challenges, never would she face something without him stood beside her. He knew that in his line of work tomorrow wasn't always guaranteed and that he’d hadn't always been there for all the little things but he’d always be there for the important ones. As a parent they never told you what to do when there was nothing you could do, never told you how to take a step back and let others do something you couldn't for your child, never mentioned the guilt that could eat a parent up inside when they couldn't do the very nature of their instincts. As Jason sat on the floor of the Emergency room he couldn't help but drown in it not knowing whether what was happening with his baby-girl. Jason tried to control the anxiety building up through his body, the last time he'd been in this very hall he'd stood shoulder to shoulder with his oldest serving brother in arms as his whole family's world was altered into a hellish nightmare. So deep in his thoughts he barely took notice of Ray's arrival or that of Naima. How had his daughter gotten so bad so quick?

_ Watching Emma sleep, Jason couldn't help but stare at her features, tracing over them with his eyes as his fingers tracked through her hair. When did she grow up? It was like he had blinked and her whole childhood had passed him by. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just sat with her, not just the two of them relaxing together enjoying each other's company. Since Alana's death they'd only spent passing moments- he was either spun up and she was running the show back at home or he was pulling duties on base and spending time with Mikey preparing him for hockey season, Emma not once showing that she was struggling with everything she'd taken on. Resting his hand on her forehead he checked her temperature manually, concerned when it still felt as though it would burn his hand.  _

_ "Dad?"  _

_ "Em?" _

_ "I'm glad your home, I missed you, Mikey is going to be ecstatic" Em whispered, keeping her eyes on mean girls playing on the TV in front of her. Admitting to her dad that he was missed felt like it was something that needed to be said in this moment.  _

_ " I missed you too baby bear" smirking down at her at the groan from her childhood nickname "you gonna tell me why you didn't call and let me know you felt like you were getting the flu?" Feeling the body pressed against his legs tense he pulled down on her left shoulder so that she ended up lying looking up at him. Pulling her lip out from between her teeth he gave her the 'dad' look.  _

_ "Dad I thought it was just a cold, I promise, I didn't want you worrying whilst you were spun up, mom always said you all have to go believing that everything back home is fine, otherwise that's when one of you may not come home" Blinking back the tears Emma watched the mirage of emotions crossing the once seemingly unbreakable man's face. She could identify some but was most confused by the irritation.  _

_ "Em, listen.. good cause what I'm saying now I never want to have to repeat to you. Your mom, she was right" catching the smile on his daughters face at that sentence Jason smirked knowing that but that's in a relationship, we can go knowing that our wives or partner has things back home" _

_ "Dad you can trust that I can handle everything at home, you can trust me" she interrupted, trying to sit up and face him properly. Holding her shoulders down against the couch Jason stopped her movements. _

_ "Em I'm not saying that at all! I do trust you but when we agreed that I'd go back to active duty the deal was that auntie Naima and aunt Annie would help you? I trust you but all of this is not more important than you!" _

_ "Dad, I'm not going to go running to Aunt Naima when she's not even sleeping because of RJ, I can handle this" seeing Emma start to become stressed and agitated Jason pressed his index finger against her lips, silencing her. "Shh we'll talk about it more when you're better. Close your eyes and rest" shaking his head at the rolled eyes his feisty daughter sent him Jason settled more comfortably into the couch content to just rest.  _

Feeling a body pressed close to his on the floor snapped Jason out of his thoughts, looking into the eyes of his 2IC he could see the concern as well as the reassurance that only a fellow parent could give him, exchanging words without ever speaking the two sat in silence until Jason felt prepared enough to face this situation head on. Bracing himself on his knees he gave one last deep sign before starting to stand grabbing onto the offered hand of Ray Perry.


End file.
